


the greatest thing that's yet to have happened

by produce101all



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/produce101all/pseuds/produce101all
Summary: “HE NO LONGER NEEDS ME!” Donghyuck wails, causing a scene as he walks out of the room, fake crying.Renjun and Jeno look at each other, imploring, what is their friend on about? Jaemin better hurry up and treat the hot mess he left them with.





	the greatest thing that's yet to have happened

**Author's Note:**

> yay i hit 1k!! this is for u @whatsavotingacc

Jaemin knows he’s being dramatic.

He’s well aware that Yangyang and Donghyuck have broken up ages ago—in amicable terms at that (and a promise to forget that they ever had the hots for each other)—which is why Jaemin should, in no terms, overthink scenarios and make his brain run a mile a minute with how fast it conjures up the worst possible outcomes with what he’s witnessing.

“Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Donghyuck lets out a loud cackle as he replays the video Yukhei probably sent him because Jaemin received one as well on one of Yangyang’s escapades in the practice room.

“Wrong? _Wrong?_ There’s nothing wrong! That is me practicing the state of the art,” Yangyang says as he flaunts about the living room, making exaggerated poses and making Donghyuck laugh the most genuine and joy-filled laugh Jaemin wishes he himself had elicited from the boy.

Okay, the both them are not doing anything suspicious but it’s not really Jaemin’s fault when he has an over-working brain that makes him overthink shit he shouldn’t even be thinking in the first place like why is Yangyang even in their dorms? Why is Mark’s phone being sat on by Hyuck? Why is Donghyuck just wearing his boxers and a wife-beater? Why is Jaemin not there satisfying his daily dose of Donghyuck and just sulking on the kitchen counter staring at them? Why is Donghyuck’s smile so fucking distracting?

Jaemin makes a grab of one of his stock of chocolate-glazed donuts just for emergency situations like this and makes his way towards Donghyuck, “H-hey…”

He looks at the boy and his welcoming demeanor encourages him to go on, “…want some donuts?” he smiles. He knows Donghyuck is so, so weak for donuts, especially chocolate glazed ones.

“Oh I need to pass, I have this thing where I don’t take gifts from _strangers_ ,” he stands up and makes his leave from the living room and Jaemin wants to hit Yangyang so bad when he tuts, “You have weak game, Minmin, weak game.”

Who is Yangyang to accuse him of having weak game? And also, who the fuck is _Minmin_?

  
—

  
“Yuta hyung!” Jaemin bounces into the 127 dorm all bright and full of life as if everything is okay in the world, except it’s not, and Jaemin only got an average of less than 3 hours of sleep last night, trying to think of ways to get him out of the dilemma he’s in. He barges into the room of his favorite and most trusted hyung, “Hyung! Have you seen Donghyuck?”

He’s well-aware that it is seven in the morning and that on rest days, Yuta doesn’t even wake up until eleven, trying to get as much rest as he can from all the gaming he did the night before. And usually, Yuta would go all hulk over who dares to wake up his dear slumber, but he is Na Jaemin and he knows Yuta has a soft spot for him.

“Good morning, kid,” he mumbles all groggy and sleep-induced Jaemin should feel bad (but he doesn’t), “Hmm, Donghyuck you say? Mark’s probably with him spoiling his favorite dongsaeng.”

Jaemin wants to blanch when Yuta mentioned favorite dongsaeng. When he reaches Mark’s room, he should better be seeing Donghyuck fine and in one piece. He still has so much to say to the other boy and has so much to experience together with him.

“Ah, hyung, it hurts,” a muffled, high pitch whine can be heard from just outside the door to Mark’s rom and Jaemin has never opened a door so fast.

“What,” he can’t believe what he’s seeing, “are you two even doing?”

“Yoga,” Mark quickly answers for the three of them, clearly not seeing anything wrong with-with whatever the hell is happening. “Donghyuck’s a fine young man, but his flexibility really needs some work.” With those words, he bends Donghyuck’s torso even farther (and Jaemin prays thankfully that he isn’t in that situation) and lets out a louder cry of pain. He sends Jaemin a look that says _help me_ , and Jaemin knew that this was his chance.

“Sorry to cut your yoga sesh, but I have an appointment with Hyuck today,” he tells Mark as he slowly removes Donghyuck from the older Lee’s clutches. He slowly feels up Donghyuck’s sensitive areas that he knows easily get sore and spent, making sure that Mark hasn’t caused any damage. But he had to stop with his ministrations when he can’t believe that Lee Donghyuck could be so dumb to ask, “Wait, we do?”

He leaned in closer to Donghyuck’s ear and hissed, “Do you want to get the hell out of here or not?”

Donghyuck lets a soundless ‘ _oh_ ’ sound, “Of course! An appointment! That thing you schedule beforehand! Haha, how could I ever ditch Jaemin?”

 _Jaemin_. No endearing _Nana_. Jaemin’s fine, just fine, he can live with that at least he said his name correctly and not referred him as Jamin, or Jaemon, or Minjae, or worse, _stranger_.

He pulls Donghyuck away from the room before Mark can even open his mouth because he’s pretty sure the guy’s going to whine about how he’s not invited and that he misses hanging out with the kids. Jaemin would be too tempted to say, “The world doesn’t revolve around you, Markus.” But he still wants to have working limbs thank you very much.

When they reach the confines of the kitchen, Jaemin knows this is the right moment to confront Donghyuck. “Stop acting like I don’t exist and talk to me,” he corners Donghyuck in the kitchen, allowing no room for escape. He is pretty much prepared for the attitude Donghyuck will surely be giving, but what he doesn’t expect is for the boy to hug him so tight. He instinctively wraps his arms around him, his frequency in getting to hug Donghyuck is really not showing.

“I miss you,” he hears a tiny voice say, he wouldn’t have caught had he not been paying attention. He chuckles, “You baby.” He pecks the top of his head, endlessly endeared.

—

“I can’t believe you pulled a tantrum just because I didn’t get your usual ebi take-out,”

“Are you invalidating my pain, huh, Minjae??”

“For the love of anything holy, stop hanging out with Yangyang. He even called me Minmin.”

“…Minmin is cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, nahyuck is in an established relationship and yes I just wrote how jaemin would pacify hyuck back when he’s being petty this was meant to be who can be the pettiest among them fic but the words created a fic of their own
> 
> UPDATE: Jaemin said Jamin right out of his mouth,, this fic is canon!!
> 
> //
> 
> tw: [@markhyuck_ao3](https://mobile.twitter.com/markhyuck_ao3)
> 
> i also have a cc the link is in my twt haha


End file.
